1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of testing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panel undergoes various tests during a general process for manufacturing a display apparatus. One of these tests is an open detection test for detecting an open data line or fan-out line by using a screen displayed by applying a signal to data lines.
However, a resistance defect of the data line or fan-out line may not be detected via such an open detection test.